


Stranger Tides

by MzMaganda



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMaganda/pseuds/MzMaganda
Summary: [Post Mortal Kombat X]All of their lives together had been spent saving the world, but now Sonya only wishes she would have put some of that effort into saving her marriage with Johnny. With Sonya realizing how she never stopped loving Johnny, she battles her duty and honor of being a General and her need to be a better Mother and battles with the idea of being a better wife. Sonya of course wasn't going to let anyone know about her dilemma and certainly not Johnny. Can she resist the good ol' Cage charm?





	Stranger Tides

** Stranger Tides **

 

_Chapter One: Stay with Me_

 

Her breath came out in soft spurts. There wasn’t a reason that she’d be nervous right now, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t. Swallowing the saliva that lined the pouch beneath her tongue, she pursed her lips, rubbing them together slightly as her aquatic hues danced around the crowded room she happened to be in the middle of. Regardless of her best efforts, she was completely unable of being the wallflower she oh-so desired, in fact in many instances she happened to be pulled back into the fray. Grumbling incoherently beneath the depth of her breath, Sonya Blade kept her eyes on the available thresholds, her eyes darting towards all the locations, her nails digging into the polyester pants that formed to her General Uniform. “General Blade?” There was a voice that caught her attention to her right, taking her off guard and it was then that the Ice Queen stood at a vertical positioning, her boots clacking on the floor beneath her feet. “Yes?” The General was quick to respond as she took in the sight of the man before her, a handsome fellow, swept back hair, charming jawline; but none of that truly caught the interest of Sonya, in fact the only interests she had were in one thing in particular. “How is he Doctor?” Sonya spoke up as her blue eyes quickly shot back to take in the sight of her sleeping daughter who was nestled in the corner with a blanket over her. Shifting back her gaze, Sonya locked eyes with the doctor as he gently cleared his throat and spoke in a soft tone; it was of course not always easy to speak to a patient’s family member and to add on the fact that this was a military hospital and she was a high-ranking General—that would give anyone the nerves. But little did that Doctor know that Sonya Blade felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest and her stomach was going to somersault out of her abdomen.   _“How is my ex-husband.”_  Sonya spoke more sternly in this next path of speech and that caused the Doctor to stand at a more serious form of attention and pushed aside all of the residual nervousness he held with speaking to the General.

 

 “He is fine.” A mental breath of relief washed over Sonya as her gaze never faltered as she was expecting more from the Doctor. “He obviously sustained several lacerations and topical irritations, that particular…person definitely could have caused Mister Cage to go into shock, it’s lucky that your daughter got to him when she did otherwise I would be bearing not so positive news.” Sonya absorbed the information, her eyes still locked with the Doctor who obviously found his gonads somewhere beneath that white coat and stared back at her. There was a brief silence between them and it wasn’t long before the Doctor took note of the furrowing of the General’s eyebrows. “And yes General Blade, you may see your husband.” Sonya’s eyebrows retreated to their normal formation as she watched the Doctor turn his heel and begin leading the General to Johnny’s room. “ _Ex-husband_.” Sonya reminded the man as she followed behind him, her General hat tucked beneath her arm against her hip as she made her way into the private suite provided to for Johnny Cage. “Could I have the room alone with him please?” Sonya whispered as she took note that Johnny seemed to have been asleep and that created a wave of relief for Sonya as she truly didn’t want his quick witted comments right now; all she wanted was to see him. The Doctor obliged to their privacy as soon as he checked on Johnny’s chart and then his vitals, closing the door behind him.

.That silence again. But this time it wasn’t so unnerving as she stared at the sleeping man before her. Slowly and walking as quietly as possible, Sonya made her way to his bed-side. With a sigh of relief, Sonya placed her hat on the night stand next to Johnny’s hospital gurney. “Oh baby …” She whispered out as she heard the humbling sound of his heart monitor. There was no reluctancy as she reached her hand out take in Johnny’s. Feeling his warmth, a small smile crept on the Ice Queen’s lips as her fingertips caressed his knuckles as her eyes trailed over his battered form. D’vorah obviously did a number on him and it simply wasn’t okay. A large part of the blame Sonya put on herself for not being able to stop Johnny from being captured from Shinnok and his goons. That mental beat down she provided herself was punishment enough, but she honestly didn’t know she if she would forgive herself. Swallowing Sonya inhaled deeply, and then released a shaky breath. “Fuck…” She whispered out as she felt tears suddenly pouring down her cheeks. “You bastard…I was so scared….." She looked tenderly at him and leaned down and kissed his knuckles but not before speaking again. "Johnny…” She whispered and again for the second time this night, she said his name.

 


End file.
